


Death's Merchant

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Death, Resurrection, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Death has never understood emotions of other beings until Tony Stark. After the events of the Civil War and she meets her lover and sees what's been done she goes to Loki to understand all the new emotions her love has brought her.





	Death's Merchant

**Author's Note:**

> I totally ship Mistress Death and Tony Stark. I wish there were more stories with this pairing XD

The scene before her eyes was one that made the reality of what had happened not that long ago echo in her mind with ice. She did not feel emotions, or at least she was not meant to. Yet the man who was capable of crafting entities that should not feel yet express so much emotion had somehow wormed his way into her nonexistent heart and filled her with many things she still struggled to understand. So she stared on in silence attempting to understand what it meant for these creatures, this mortal beings, to tear down and kill one of their own. At her side cloaking their presence was Loki. He had no choice but to obey but even he had wanted to see the outcome of her newfound emotions. He had explained many of them to her already. He was wise and had much information she needed. She knew him better than most of the living because the one who sought her love had taken him as his puppet.

So they watched together as the group who had torn down her merchant sat together laughing and joking. In a place they believed they were free but they weren’t. It was a decorative prison that they had not realized it for what it was. The only one not laughing and joining in their jokes was the mortal man with the missing metal arm. He looked to be filled with an emotion that she did not understand.

“It is guilt.” Loki informed her.

“Why did he act in such a way if he knew this was what awaited him?” She asked their voices as concealed as their presence.

“It is the way of the living though from my understanding not all actions of his were willing. I have no doubt he did not understand what exactly the captain was doing when he opposed the Accords.”

She nodded and finally she stepped towards the group. She would make things right for her merchant. She deserved justice for the crimes against him. Loki removed the cloak that shrouded them from sight and suddenly all eyes were on them as they stood before the group. It was well known the presence of the Mistress Death was enough to frighten any of the living into a frozen state of shock.

“You touched what was mine.” She said standing before the mortal called Captain America.

He said nothing as fear gripped both his body and his voice.

“Loki, explain to me why I feel the desire to tear him apart.”

Loki looked at her a moment knowing that several were glaring at him.

“It is because you feel love Mistress. He took the one you love and the pain of loss makes you want to lash out at the one who made you feel such pain.”

“I am not meant to feel emotions…I do not want this overwhelming pain.”

“Anthony has that effect on people.” Loki answered simply before looking at the captain.

“You destroyed the airport, you separated families, betrayed a friend, you chose one man over the laws of several counties, and yet you sit here laughing after you ruthlessly killed a man.”

She leaned forward as her hand pressed against his chest just over his heart.

“Little mortal I am Mistress Death and you killed my lover Anthony Stark. Do you know why you can’t move? It is because all among the living have a natural fear of death. Of me. You believe yourself righteous and that you fight for the living. You do not. All those who meet me I see what lies within their soul. I have claimed many who died because of you. They did not hold anything but fear towards you.”

Her nails dug into his skin break through with ease.

“I will never let you hurt my Anthony again. He is my merchant and he is more a righteous man than you.”

Her fingers began to dig in and his screams were trapped within him. Her fingers only stopped when a voice rang out.

“Please Mistress don’t.”

She pulled free her bloody fingertips from the mortal’s chest as she turned to see Tony had arrived carried by another she had returned from the dead. Pietro was fast and strong and it appeared he had run the entire way from the States using his speed to even cross oceans. Anthony looked tired as though he had not slept properly.

“He killed you.”

“I know.” He answered sounding so broken and so tired.

“You wouldn’t come back if I had not brought back the mortal brother of the monster witch.”

“I know.” He said stepping closer to her.

“He shattered your heart.”

“He wouldn’t be the first who damaged it.” He said standing before her looking into the hallows of the skull she had for a head.

“Why do you spare them?”

Tony’s eyes looked dull as though the life had not returned them when she pulled him from the afterlife.

“How many did you claim when Wanda sought vengeance?”

Mistress Death reached out her fingertips still coated in Steve’s blood touched his cheek and he didn’t hesitate to lean into her touch as though he sought something only she could give him.

“To many.” She answered having never cared for the numbers she claimed for she would claim all one day. Everyone and everything ended eventually.

“That is why. Vengeance hurts innocent people and it does not bring comfort. Only more pain. Let’s go home Mistress. You should let Loki go to; he has already been a slave to Thanos. It is only cruel to continue to hold him prisoner.”

Loki raised a brow curious about the consideration for his wellbeing.

“I to held some anger toward these fools’ actions. I may not have had a choice but I am here of my own accord I assure you.”

Tony looked up at the Mistress the love he held for her shining in his eyes.

“Let’s go home…please.”

“I want them to die.”

“I know but please, I’m asking you not to.”

“Very well.” She gently brushed her fingers against his cheek. “You have not been sleeping.”

His eyes closed as he savored her gentle touch.

“No, I dream of a cold that never leaves only to awake screaming and find the cold still clings to my every bone. I see eyes of hatred as a shield slams down with the intention of ending my life. I have never feared meeting you…only that one day I shall never see you again. Once you claim me I shall be alone again.”

She cupped his cheeks leaning down to kiss him as her face changed allowing her to claim his lips.

“I shall be here forever in your life for all eternity my merchant. While I cannot remain by your side constantly for every time you defending this wretched realm and its ungrateful people I shall be there to claim the victims of your enemies, I shall claim the enemies you are forced to kill, and I shall be there beside you for every battle and every war.”

He wrapped his arm around her neck and she picked him up to allow him to wrap his legs around her. She felt the tears sliding down his cheeks and felt a new wave of anger. Yes this pain was because he made her feel but she would never hate him for that. For the feeling of warmth of this emotion called love was one she had never known before.

“Will you stand beside me when Thanos comes?”

“Always, he wishes to court me but I hold no love for any but you my merchant. What of your armies? You’re comrades have nearly all left you.”

“I’ve called in some favors. Pietro’s agreed to help and he’s going to be trained properly. Dr. Strange, the x-men, and Asgard have all agreed to help to.”

“You will have my aid as well in this fight alone. I wish my own vengeance against the creature that used me as a puppet for his desires for Midgard’s destruction.” Loki said a fire in his eyes.

“Then let us get you home so you may rest. War is coming and you cannot fight in your current state my love.” She said walking away from the group of worthless mortals.

He clung to her as Loki and Pietro went with them. Pietro didn’t even look at his sister and Loki gave a pointed glare before he dared to place a hand on the Mistress’s shoulder to stop her.

“Perhaps we may take the soldier with us? He does not look quite happy being among this group and his mind is broken but not beyond repair. Anthony is quite talented with repairing what is broken.”

Her merchant tightened his grip on her as confirmation that it was ok. She turned to the unwilling agent of death that had sent many her way.

“You may join us if you wish. My Anthony wishes to help repair what is broken. Hurry for I have no patience for those who have hurt what is mine.”

Bucky had been as frozen as the others in fear but he did not wish to remain there. Not with these people who were supposed to be heroes but justified breaking laws and harming innocence with their titles of hero. He forced himself to his feet, fighting the fear, and clinging to the hope of his shattered and broken mind being repaired.

The others couldn’t protest as Bucky left with Death, the god of mischief, the revived Pietro, and Tony Stark who had apparently died and was brought back by his lover Death.

When they were gone they could move but they didn’t. They could speak but they didn’t. T’Challa found them sitting there in shock. Seeing no sign of Bucky Barnes he asked if he had lost control to the Winter Soldier as it had happened twice already. They didn’t speak but Steve just shook his head as his hand finally reached up to where Death had been ready to rip out his heart. He couldn’t even deny he deserved it. He had told Natasha when she joined them what he’d done. She had slapped him before she used her widow bites on him. The arc reactor had been Tony’s only means to survive for a long time. It powered his suit which in many ways was Tony’s only protection against the world that more than often turned against him. Steve hadn’t just shattered the arc reactor. He’d broken Tony’s heart.


End file.
